


Inside a killers mind- A Drarry fanfic

by Fandomafterfandom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomafterfandom/pseuds/Fandomafterfandom
Summary: A new game has spread across the world, people play for money, they must complete every task. If they fail they die, if they refuse they die, but what happens when Draco  decides to play the game for his boyfriends medical bills? As the levels get harder, the game will test his loyalty, his friendship and his life as he becomes a monster just to win that million dollar prize fund**** please note that this story line has death in it and it’s not anyway inflicted with the films or the books, I have just taken the characters. They are not magic.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Dracoran down the hospital corridor, there was fear in his eyes and his heart was pounding fast against his chest.Replaying the conversation with the nurse over the phone.

He took in a deep breath and entered the hospital room where Harry lay. Harrylooked up and smiled weakly at his best friend.

“I’m okay.” Harry whispered.

Draco looked Harry up and down and traced his fingers along the cuts on Harry’s face.

“What happened?” Draco asked.

“I don’t remember, all I remember was driving home last night and then everything went black.”

“You had a car crash Mr Potter, a car crashed into you and you swerved off the road, I’m afraid it’s bad news. You may never be able to walk again.” The doctor said walking into the bedroom.

“But there’s a chance I’ll be able to right?” Harry asked.

“There’s always a possibility yes. But I’m afraid we will not be able to rehabilitate you in hospital, so you’ll have to go to private and that can be costly. I’ll leave you both alone to take this news in, once again I’m sorry.” The doctor said.

Harry looked up at Draco and started to cry. Draco took in a deep breath and took Harry’s hands in his.

“It’s going to be okay Harry, we can get the money.”

“Where are we going to get that much money from? We moved half way across the world so we could be together. We can’t afford it, I’ll be in a wheelchair for the rest of my life.”

“No I won’t let that happen.” Draco screamed.

“Why because you’ll be ashamed of being with me? Because I’ll just be a bigger loser than I already am.”

“No I won’t let that happen because I can’t watch you hurt yourself over this, because it wasn’t your fault and because I love you Harry.Remember at school when we met all those years ago and then when I stopped bullying you and realised you were the one for me, I made you a promise that I would do anything to keep you safe, anything to make you happy and I meant that. So I will find this money even if it kills me.” Draco said kissing Harry on the forehead. 

All Draco ever wanted was to fall in love but he never thought it would be someone like Harry Potter.When they met at the age of eleven Draco and Harry didn’t get along, they were in different houses at school and harry excelled in every class, despite having hardly any friends apart from Ron and Hermione Harry was happy. However,Draco was miserable, so he created his happiness withabuse and wrongness. He was the school bully and didn’t care of the consequences. 

Draco lived a lie, he was afraid of his parents and worried what they may think of his life choices. His parents were extremely well off, sending Draco to boarding school was supposed to be their way of showing what kind of person he should be. They wanted him to grow up and be someone he was not.

So when Draco realised his sexuality, his whole world changed. Harry made him a better person, every time he hurt Harry, Harry would just become stronger each passing day and that’s who Draco wanted to be. He wanted to be strong and independent like Harry. The day they fell in love Draco swore to protect Harry, to do everything in his power to make sure that he was happy. 

Draco said goodbye to Harry, and when he arrived home he paced up and down his bedroom and with the scratching of his head he tried to conjure up an idea to get the money.

He sat down on his bed and took out his laptop and tapped away.

“ How to win money”  Draco typed.

After a few hours of searching he came across a game called “ Azulou”

He took in a deep breath and clicked on the game, entered his phone number and a few moments later a video came through his phone from an unknown source. He clicked on the video and a figure in a mask appeared on the screen.

“Hello, and welcome to Azulou, I am the creator of the game. If you decide to play this game then you will complete tasks every day, some of these tasks will be very dangerous. So are you going to be a player? Please go back to the site and click on the answers. If you decide to play we will send you details soon.”

“How hard can this game really be?” Draco asked himself clicking on the player button, typed in his name and waited for a text.

A few moments later and he received a text message.

“Thank you for choosing to play Azulou. Before we start there are a few rules that must be said before we commence. If you fail a task there will be consequences, if you decide not to play the game anymore there will be consequences . This game is top secret and once you play you cannot tell anyone, we are tracking you’re every move. So there’s just one rule: do not fail. Good luck Draco.”

Draco sat before and stared at the text message, he took in a deep breath and gulped loudly. 

What did he just do? Was this game going to end up destroying him?


	2. Chapter 2

Draco woke up and saw a text message from an unknown number. He took in a deep breath and opened it.

“Good morning Draco, this is your first task: tell Harry love him. He must say it back for you to win this task. Please note that this message will be deleted from your phone when you complete the task. You have 24 hours.”

Draco sat up and scratched his head. He let out a sigh, moaned and got ready for the day. This was going to be a lot harder then Draco thought. Although Draco was very open about his feelings, Harry was not open at all. The boys had been together for two years now and Harry had never said the three words “I love you.” 

Draco arrived at the hospital and sat down next to Harry.

“Hey Potter, how are you feeling?” Draco asked.

“I’m not too bad, I thought you had class today why you here?”

“They won’t miss me for one day, my boyfriend is in hospital.”

Harry looked at Draco and chuckled, he loved to hear the word “boyfriend.”

“Harry, I always tell you that I love you but you never say it back, why is that? Do you not love me?” Draco asked.

“Why are you asking me this? You know how I feel about you.”

“I don’t though, you don’t talk about your feelings. I need to know Harry. Are you afraid of admitting it to me? I understand that once you say those words you can never go backbut once you say them, it’s not half as bad.”

“I know, it’s just I’ve never been in love before and I don’t know if I’m ready. I don’t know if what I’m feeling is really love.”

Draco stood back and stared at Harry for a brief second, he then turned on his heels and walked out of the door, ignoring Harry’s pleading calls to stay.

When Dracoarrived home, he collapsed on his bed. This was only the beginning and he was going to fail on the first task, he was going to face the consequences. He was probably the only one who had failed on the first task. He was such a loser.

Time was escaping Draco rather quickly, he hadhardly any time left. He had to think of something quick before he failed the task. But honestly what could it be? He needed Harry to say those three words and mean it. 

Then he had a revelation, if he got Harry’s best friends to come and see him, Draco would be a hero and Harry would have to say those words. He dialled Hermione’s number and waited for her to answer.

“Hey Draco.”

“Hey Hermione, I have something to tell you, I need you and Ron to get a flight to America.”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“It’s Harry, he had a terrible accident. He might not be able to walk again. We don’t have much time.”

“Oh my god, okay we’ll be on our way. I’ll speak to Ron and see if he can get us there.”

“Whatever you need let me know.

I’ll trymy best we’ll think of something. I’ll keep you posted..”

“That’s great, I’ll see you soon and hurry please.”

The phone line went dead, Draco sat back and let out a loud breath. He was so nervous and just hoped this plan was going to work. If it wasn’t it would be game over and Harry would never be able to walk again!

“Please make it guys, please come to America.” Draco whispered to himself. 


End file.
